Prussia fanfic
by Phoenix Poisson
Summary: Another story


Hetalia One-Shot

Prussia

You rubbed your eyes and got out of your desk. You have been working extra hours and really needed a break. You were a secretary and a country, so you worked a lot. Like Canada, people don't really notice you, (but you were noticed by the beilsmidt brothers), which you didn't really mind because you have a boyfriend, a good friend and a great job. Suddenly your boss came in.

"Sweetheart, we have to talk," He said in a serious voice.

"Alright," you said, you and your boss go a long ways back, and you've been friends for over five years.

"Sit down please," he motioned you to the chair.

"So what's going on?" You asked.

"_ I am so sorry but somebody is trying to take your job and there is almost nothing I can do about it," He said staring into your eyes.

"What! You mean I'm fired!" You said in disbelief.

"I never said that I said that there is 'Almost' nothing I can do," he said.

"Then what can I do? I would any thing to keep my job," You said looking at your boss.

"Well, I'll tell you," He leaned to your ear "Sleep with me tonight, your boyfriend doesn't have to know," he said seductively.

"You're joking right," you said looking at him nervously. He shook his head.

"Leave me alone then, I won't have sex with my friend and boss while I have a boyfriend to save my job," You said to him.

"Wrong answer," he growled and slammed me on the desk.

You let out a loud growl and bit his hand, kicked him in the nads and ran.

You got to your house and waited for your boyfriend, when you heard moaning and groaning upstairs. You got upstairs and saw your boyfriend having you-know-what with your best friend. You stood there shocked then cleared your throat.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything but I'm home," You said in a very angry and hurt tone.

Your boyfriend suddenly turned in shock "Oh my god! _ I am so sorry, I-"

"Shut up, you don't deserve to call me by my name anymore you man-slut, oh and Jess (friend) I didn't know you were a whore," you said glaring at them, and then you turned and ran away.

It was about 7 at night when you got to the bar and asked for a drink, when you heard them.

"C'mon West have some beer," It was Prussia no doubt, Prussia and Germany.

You loved these two guys, so you joined them. But you didn't notice you looked like crap from earlier today.

"Hey guys," you said in your normal cheery voice.

"Hey Greenland, whoa what happened to you," Prussia said.

"East, that was very rude," Germany lectured.

"It's alright, it's the truth, I had a crappy day," I said.

"Ah man what happened?" Prussia asked.

"Okay, I lost my job after refusing to sleep with my friend/boss, then I came to my house and found my best friend and boyfriend having sex in my bed," I sighed, "now I don't have a job, a boyfriend, and I lost two friends."

"Ouch that sucks," Prussia said.

"Holy crap Prussia, you have no idea to make her feel better do you?" Germany said in an angry tone.

You smiled "I actually feel better since I got it off my chest." Suddenly something landed on your head. You laughed, "Hey Gilbird how are you," You said as you took him off your head and pet him.

Prussia smiled, "He's fine, he got sick recently though."

"Oh you poor thing," you said as you kissed the birds head. He chirped and flew on your shoulder.

"If you need somewhere to stay you can stay with the awesome me and Gilbird," Prussia offered.

"Thanks Gilbert that would be awesome, but I should go back home," You said smiling.

"Oh come on Greenland, he cheated on you and you're going to go back to him?" Prussia said angrily.

"But Prussia what if he still-"

"Still what? Loves you? Don't make me laugh!" Prussia said insensitively.

"IT'S BETTER THAN STAYING WITH YOU!" You yelled.

He looked at you surprised and realized what he said. "Oh god, _ I'm so sorry about what I said, I hope I didn't ruin our friendship," He said in a sincere tone.

You looked at him surprised "you think something like that would ruin our friendship? Our friendship is too great to have it destroyed with that," You smiled. "No, It didn't ruin our friendship."

"So are you going to your boyfriends or my house tonight?" he asked.

"Is that a serious question? Your house of course, I just need some clothes," You said.

You got to your house, and your 'boyfriend' was waiting for you.

"_ where have you been? I was worried," he said

"Don't bullshit me," you said coldly. "If you cared about me then you wouldn't have done what you did, I'm leaving." you got your stuff and left without another word. Prussia was waiting by the steps "Lets go," You said.

"Wait, you are nothing with out me you pathetic trash, you slut! Whore!" Your ex-boyfriend screamed.

"Don't talk about yourself dude, it makes you look worse than you do already," Prussia said smirking.

You got to Prussia's and went inside. "Is it okay for me to stay here until I have a place to go?" you asked.

"Of course. You can live here with me if you want," Prussia said.

"Wait why would you want me to live here with you?" you asked.

Prussia blushed. "Because I... um… well… I'll show you," he pulled you to him and kissed you.

"You love me?" you asked. Prussia nodded. "Thank god," you said smiling and kissed him again.

Prussia smiled. "_ should we take this to the bedroom?" he asked.

You smiled. "Yeah... probably," Gilbert picked you up bridal style and brought you to his room.

"I love you _," he said.

"I love you too my awesome Gilbert," You said back. Gilbird suddenly flew on Gilberts head and chirped. You laughed. "And You Gilbird," you said petting him.

After that night you two dated and in 3 years you got married. You had a son and daughter. Yay happy ending!


End file.
